


Drabble Requests

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Drabble Collection, Glasses, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Now with an extra scene for Close your eyes and kiss me - Freeform, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Haikyuu!! drabbles</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552469/chapters/14990986">TsukiYama - Glasses</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552469/chapters/14996071">KuroYama - Love at first sight</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552469/chapters/15021007">AoHina & HinaYachi - First meeting</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552469/chapters/15679393">KageHina</a> (extra scene for Close your eyes and kiss me)<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552469/chapters/15754018">KageHina - Singer</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TsukiYama - Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble requests on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com). Just send me an ask and I'll see what I can come up with. I'm not comfortable with posting smut though, so keep that in mind^^ I'm not picky when it comes to ships, though ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by an anon: "tsukki gets frustrated with his glasses getting in the way when he kisses yamaguchi, so he starts wearing contacts! BUT yama prefers for tsukki to wear glasses cause he thinks theyre cute!! How will he tell tsukki??"

When Tsukki shows up to practice without glasses, Tadashi is surprised.

“Did you forget your glasses?” he asks, incredulously. It's unusual seeing Tsukki without glasses. He only ever takes them off before bed or before he takes a shower.

“Contacts,” he answers, shrugging, and places a short kiss on Tadashi's cheek before starting his stretches.

Tadashi never would've thought that something as trivial as Tsukishima wearing contacts could distract him this much, but it does and not in a good way. He hopes that maybe Tsukki will only wear them for practice, but that hope is squashed when they go to class together and he still hasn't put on his glasses.

To be quite honest, Tadashi likes his boyfriend's glasses. They look cute on him and it feels like something is missing when he's not wearing them.

It keeps bugging Tadashi for the rest of the day until they are finally alone together in the privacy of his room.

“Why did you decide to wear contacts?” he asks, as he pulls Tsukki towards the bed.

“They are more convenient,” Tsukki replies, lying down next to Tadashi and kissing him. Tadashi instantly reacts by sliding his hand into Tsukishima's hair, gripping tightly to trap him there. Their tongues slide together in a way that makes Tadashi's head spin and when he feels his boyfriend's hand sneaking under his shirt, a shiver runs down his spine.

“See? More convenient,” Tsukki mutters as he peppers little kisses along Tadashi's jawline.

“But the glasses look good on you,” Tadashi whispers breathlessly. He doesn't realise he said that out loud until Tsukki breaks away from him. His eyebrows are raised and a knowing smirk plays around his mouth.

“So you only like me for my glasses?” he teases. Tadashi turns on his back with a groan.

“No...” He wishes that he'd never said anything, but it's too late now. Tsukishima will be teasing him for this for the rest of their lives.

“They keep getting in the way when we're kissing,” Tsukki explains, propping himseld up on his elbow so he can look at Tadashi's face.

“I don't mind,” Tadashi admits sheepishly.

For a moment they just look at each other. Tadashi can feel the heat rising to his face.

“Fine,” Tsukki finally breaks the silence and gives Tadashi a small peck on the lips. “I'll go back to wearing glasses, but I don't want to hear you complain when they smack against your face.”

_As if I ever complained about that_ , Tadashi thinks, but doesn't say anything. Instead he wraps his arms around Tsukki's neck and pulls him down to continue their make outs.

 


	2. KuroYama - Love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroYama love at first sight, as requested by an anon on Tumblr.

Tetsurō's eyes go wide when he sees him entering the café. Never in his life has he seen someone this beautiful. The stranger has silky hair with a cowlick at the back (oh how Tetsurō wants to run his fingers through that hair and mess it up even more) and there are these fantastically cute freckles scattered across his face (Tetsurō wonders if the guy has freckles in other places as well).

Tetsurō is snapped out of his reverie when the waiter comes by his table, asking if there is anything else he might want.

“Uh, I'll have another cappuccino,” he mutters, his eyes immediately going back to Freckles-san who just sat down at a table on the other side of the room. He takes a brief look at the menu before getting out a book and settling back in his chair to read. Tetsurō recognises the cover even from a distance – _Captive Prince_ , the original English version.

“Well damn,” he whispers to himself, grinning and forcing himself to return his focus on the essay he has to hand in by midnight. But no matter how hard he tries to concentrate, he keeps sneaking glances at that young man who has the balls to read an erotic novel in the middle of a café. A _gay_ erotic novel to be precise.

It's when Tetsurō notices that the stranger keeps taking notes on a little notepad that he decides that he _has_ to talk to him. He just can't take the curiosity anymore. He shuts down his laptop and shoves it into his bag before picking up his cup and walking towards Freckles-san's table.

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, putting on his best nice guy smile.

“Uh... I'm... working? Kinda...” the stranger mumbles shyly and his voice is as beautiful as the rest of him.

 _Working?_ Tetsurō wonders. “Well, I need to finish an essay myself, so maybe we could keep each other company,” he suggests.

“O-okay.” Freckles-san brushes a stand of hair out of his pretty face and points at the chair across from him.

“My name's Kuroo, by the way,” Tetsurō introduces himself, “Kuroo Tetsurō.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Tetsurō thinks he's heard that name before, but he isn't sure where. He forgets about that, though, when he notices the blush building up beneath Yamaguchi's freckles.

 

***

 

Tadashi is desperately hoping that Kuroo won't ask him about the book he's reading. He has very good reasons for reading it. He writes book reviews for a LGBT students' magazine and needs to finish this before the deadline in three days. He would've read it at home, but he doesn't have the time to go back to his flat between classes and his part time job, so he'd just sat down in a café, hoping that nobody he knows comes in and sees him.

Who would've thought that a hot guy would want to sit down at his table?

Kuroo has a dead sexy, cat-like smile and fascinating eyes that are half hidden by his messy black hair.

Tadashi couldn't have refused him, even if he'd wanted to.

And so he finds himself slightly distracted while he reads. Sometimes when he looks up to take a sip of his tea their eyes meet and every time that happens Tadashi feels warm all over.

“So... What's that essay about?” he asks eventually, because it feels weird to just sit here in silence.

“It's for my cultural studies seminar,” Kuroo explains. “Me-memory and I-memory, that kinda stuff.”

Tadashi nods. He's heard of that in his Introduction to Cultural Studies lecture.

“What about you? What are you working on?”

Tadashi should've expected a question like this. Of course Kuroo would want to keep the conversation going and this is the most obvious way to do so.

“Uh... I write book reviews for a students' magazine...” he replies, hoping that Kuroo won't press for details. Kuroo questioningly raises an eyebrow.

“About gay books?”

 _He knows_.

Tadashi wants to grab his things and run, but that would make things even more awkward should he ever meet Kuroo again. That scenario is likely, since they seem to go to the same university.

“It's the LGBT magazine,” Tadashi admits quietly.

Suddenly, Kuroo's entire face lights up.

“ _That's_ why your name seemed familiar,” he exclaims, grinning. “Your reviews are great. I've never been disappointed by your recommendations.”

 

***

 

 _Holy shit, this guy is so cute when he blushes._ Tetsurō can barely believe that this conversation is not a dream. It takes a little bit of coaxing to get Yamaguchi to open up, but the more they talk, the easier it gets. Yamaguchi is an English major like Tetsurō, but he's two years below him, and they have so many things in common aside from their taste in books. They both used to play volleyball during high school and they like the same music.

By the time Yamaguchi has to leave for his part time job, Tetsurō is convinced that this is fate. He's already in love with this guy although they've only met an hour ago.

When the waiter comes around with the bill, Tetsurō stops Yamaguchi from getting out his wallet.

“I'll pay,” he says. Yamaguchi look like he wants to protest, but Tetsurō won't let him. “You can pay next time.”

 

***

 

Tadashi leaves the café with Kuroo's phone number and a bunch of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

 


	3. HinaYachi & AoHina - Aone and Yachi meet for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on another anon prompt: "omg ok so i really like platonic aohina and hinayachi!! one day hinata invites yachi and aone to hang out on the same day and meet each other and at first yachi is just as excited as hinata but then aone gets to hinata's house and yachi is like "GEH! HES HUGE!" on the inside, but then it turns out aone is a huge shy sweetheart and they become good friends :3"

Shōyō is his usual excitable self, pulling Hitoka along by her hand, as they rush downstairs to open the door.

“I'm sure you'll like him!” he says, brown eyes sparkling brightly. Hitoka likes his enthusiasm, likes how brave he is and that he can make her feel brave as well. At least sometimes. Before matches they both always descend into a pit of nerves and anxiety together and she's just the manager!

But right now, she's happy. Shōyō has been meaning to introduce Aone to her for a while now, but it never really worked out until today. Hitoka is curious, because Shōyō has been telling her lots of stories about Aone. According to them, Aone is a very gentle person who doesn't talk much, but when he does he only says nice things. Hitoka really wants to meet him.

At least that is the case until Shōyō rips open the door, yelling “Aone!”

As it turns out, Aone is a GIANT.

A strangled noise leaves Hitoka's throat and suddenly she is in panic mode. Shōyō lets go of her hand and jumps at the huge guy with the stoic face and hugs him. Hitoka wishes she still had something to hold on to.

“Aone, this is Yachi. Yachi, Aone,” Shōyō says, gesturing between them.

Hitoka tries to open her mouth for a greeting, but it's like it's glued shut. Well, she wouldn't have been able to say anything anyway, since the insides of her mouth feel like a desert. Instead she forces a timid smile, while Aone simply nods.

“Come on, Yachi and I bought popsicles on our way home from school...” Shōyō chatters on, seemingly unaware of Hitoka's current state of mind, but at least he takes her hand again, as he leads them into the kitchen, where he takes out the popsicles they'd put in the freezer.

If it wasn't for Shōyō, there would be a lot more awkward silence, because he does most of the talking while they go upstairs into his room. Both Aone and Hitoka barely open there mouths and mostly hum in agreement to the things Shōyō says.

This is not how Hitoka expected this afternoon to go. It's all a little too much. She knows that Aone is nice, otherwise Shōyō would never like him this much, but every time she looks over at him she gets scared again.

“Your popsicle's melting.”

Hitoka nearly jumps out of her skin at the deep sound of Aone's voice. He's right, though. While she was all spaced out the ice had started to melt and now it's dripping down on her fingers.

“Oh.”

Before she can make more of a mess, Aone silently hands her a tissue from his bag.

“Th-thanks,” she stutters out and wipes her hands on it. “I should probably wash my hands once I'm done with this...”

“Yeah, especially if we're gonna play Mario Kart later,” Shōyō says, already finished with his icy treat, and starts setting up the Wii.

 

Playing Mario Kart with Aone and Shōyō is a revelation. Hitoka is used to Shōyō moving too much and yelling and getting way too competitive. Aone, however, is the complete opposite. He's almost too polite a player, refusing to use shells on Hitoka or Shōyō and generally only using powerups against the AI. This is probably what Shōyō meant when he described Aone as gentle.

By the time the three of them part ways on Shōyō's doorstep, Hitoka has finally shaken off the last of her nerves.

“We definitely need to do this again!” she exclaims enthusiastically.

Aone nods, taciturn as always, but there's a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 


	4. KageHina - Confession (Close your eyes and kiss me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this request from an annon: "for the drabble requests id really like to know what happened with kageyama and hinata in your ennotana fic after enno leaves them outside the gym if you dont mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking drabble requests on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), so send me an ask if you want me to write a little something for you!

“Do you actually think I would stop trusting you, just because you have a crush on me?”

Tobio understands each one of Hinata's words clearly, knows what they mean by themselves, but in combination they don't makes sense. He didn't even notice him approaching. This is probably what Ennoshita-san has been trying to tell him. He should apologise to Hinata, maybe he can save their friendship then. Or at least their partnership on the court.

“Hinata...”

“You freaking idiot! You could've waited for just one goddamn second and then I could've fucking told you that I like you too! But no! You just run off like a dumbass!”

Now he's making even less sense than before.

_I like you too!_

That can't be true.

“Uh... I'll leave you guys alone now,” Ennoshita-san says and Tobio wants to stop him, but he's already turned around. Now Tobio is alone with Hinata and he doesn't know what to say.

Hinata is towering over him, hands resting on his hips, the halo of red hair around his face even more dishevelled than usual. He's beautiful even when he's angry. Not that that is a new observation or something Tobio would ever say out loud.

After what feels like hours of silence, though it can't have been more than two minutes, Hinata's face falls. “You _do_ like me, right?” the sudden uncertainty in his voice tugs at Tobio's heartstrings. Maybe Ennoshita-senpai is right. Maybe this isn't hopeless.

_I like you too!_

“I...” Tobios voice cracks and he clears his throat. “I do.”

Suddenly, Hinata falls to his knees right in front of Tobio and leans his head against Tobio's shoulder. He's chuckling happily, wrapping his arms around Tobio's neck.

Tobio's mind is completely blank. Hinata smells like sweat, but he is so warm. Tentatively he lifts his hands and places them on Hinata's back.

“So you... you'll still spike my tosses?”

“Of course, you idiot! Honestly, why wouldn't I spike my boyfriend's tosses?”

_Boyfriend?_ Tobio's heart feels like it's about to burst from sheer happiness. He wants to say something, but he can't form words anymore, so he just pulls Hinata closer and enjoys the warmth.

 


	5. KageHina - Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [ this prompt](https://che1sea-xiao-long.tumblr.com/post/143652289048/singer-aukagehina) by [che1sea-xiao-long](https://che1sea-xiao-long.tumblr.com/).

_It was beautiful, floating through the air like a feather carried by a gust of wind. Shōyō followed the voice through the hallways, but then it suddenly stopped and when he pushed open the door nobody was there anymore. The old upright piano was abandoned and the only evidence of someone having been in the room was a necklace with a black crow's feather attached to it..._

 

Groaning, Shōyō wakes up from his recurring dream and turns off his alarm clock. Today is gonna be the day. He's going to find this angelic voice he heard a month ago.

He'd held a guest lecture at the Kunitachi College of Music (admittedly, it ended up being more of a fan event, because Shōyō was not a trained singer and couldn't really advise the students on their technique), but as he was about to leave the college he heard someone sing so beautifully that he's been dreaming about it ever since.

Shōyō keeps thinking about the mysterious singer as he gets ready for the day. He's taken to wearing the necklace and keeps fiddling with it nervously while he goes through his schedule with Yachi.

“You'll be meeting the contestants at five o'clock before they start with their warm ups,” she says, looking up from her iPad. “Do you really think he'll be amongst them?”

“He better be,” Shōyō sighs. “I'm lucky that the professors agreed to let me hold that talent show. It'd be such a waste if he didn't show up for it...”

He kept returning to the practice room of the college, but he hasn't had any luck with finding the voice of his dreams. Yachi then suggested the idea of the talent show for the students of the college. The winner would get to sing a duet on Shōyō's next album.

He really hopes that the plan works out and he finds this “Singing Crow”.

 

***

 

“Hello everybody!” Shōyō says, grinning excitedly at the six contestants that have been decided on by the professors. “I'm really excited to hear you guys sing today!”

“Thank you very much for this opportunity,” they reply in unison, bowing their heads in respect. With the exception of one young man. He's tall, has dark hair and blue eyes, and he's scowling at Shōyō as if the small redhead personally offended him.

Shōyō doesn't get it and a couple of years ago, when he was still in high school, he probably would've tried to pick a fight with that guy, but he's been in the show business for quite some time now. He knows that picking fights is bad for his reputation and Yachi would never forgive him. Instead he scowls back the young man who huffs and turns his eyes onto the ground.

“Well, you should go warm up your voices before the show starts!” Yachi says, eyeing Shōyō and the rude stranger warily.

 

***

 

The contestants are good, amazing even. They clearly know what they are doing, but after the fifth one has left the stage, Shōyō has lost all hope of finding his Singing Crow. The only person that's left is that rude guy from before and Shōyō doubts that he even wants to be here. He heard from Yachi that he complained to her about having been forced to come by his voice coach.

He looks so awkward as he stumbles onto the stage and stiffly bows for the audience.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio and I will be performing one of my own compositions. It's called Take Flight.”

There's something familiar about his voice, but Shōyō is sure that he's never met him before.

Kageyama sits down at the grand piano and throws one last nervous glance at the crowd. For a second it looks like he's trying to grab at something on his chest, but he lets his hand sink quickly again. One last deep breath and he starts playing.

Shōyō's eyes go wide. He remembers the melody. It's been haunting his dreams for weeks. This can't be a coincidence, right? And then Kageyama starts singing and Shōyō is done for.

By the time the last chord echoes through the room, Shōyō is slack-jawed. The applause from the audience is deafening, but Shōyō tunes it out completely, watching as Kageyama rushes off the stage.

_I found him. I found the Singing Crow._

“You need to announce the break,” Yachi reminds him quietly, snapping him out of his reverie. He get up from his seat and walks up onto the stage.

“Thank you to all our contestants! We are going to take a fifteen minute break now to discuss the performances. The winner will be announced afterwards.”

Actually, there is no need to discuss anything. Shōyō finally found him and no matter what his manager and his boss say, he won't sing a duet with anyone but Kageyama.

 


End file.
